Dorothea Furlan da Liberi
Dorothea Furlan da Liberi (ドロシ・フラン・リベリ, Doroshia Furan da Riberi) is a powerful and rare S-Class Daemon, residing in the Human World. Emerging as a powerful Succubus, she gained much of her early fame and power as an information broker, using her connections to acquire forbidden knowledge and uncover ancient tomes of magic which only augmented her magical abilities. The first documented appearance of Dorothea dates back to over five centuries ago, though it can be assumed she is much older than that, given the power she possesses even then. Over the centuries, Dorothea has amassed vast knowledge and power, expanding her influence throughout the realm of Hell but also the Human realm. A natural leader, she has acquired the loyalty of several powerful Diabolus who follow in her command, collectively known as "Dorothea's Army" or as she prefers, "The Devils Hand", using elaborate schemes to ensure their loyalty. However her methods seem to suggest on some level a sort of twisted love and concern for those under her command, often forcing them into the lowest pits of despair before "saving" them Infamous for her psychotic personality, and ability to manipulate others, even those supposedly stronger than herself, Dorothea's exploits are legendary amongst the Diabolus. Not once but twice she has betrayed the Optimates, first Arthfael and then Amon; whom has stopped at nothing to seek his revenge, earning her the moniker of Dorothea Meretrix Ragnorak (ドロシエツメレトリクイスデラグノラク, Doroshi Merutorisukuisu Ragnoroku, lit. "Dorothea the Whore of Ragnorak"). Appearance Dorothea is the very pinnacle of sensuality and lust in physical form; everything about her form, from her voluptuous figure, to the subtle yet provocative sway of her hips which ignite emotions long since buried. Her beauty is not the beauty you find in a comely woman, but like that of a heavenly goddess. Those who gaze upon her are awestruck, stupefied! Their bodies groan with barely repressed passion and lust as she gestures with those alluring hands and eyes only for their innards to spill out, mouths agape, watching with sadistic glee as the life vanishes from their eyes. She is a woman of perfect height, possessing the well-proportioned attributes of a human woman, with smooth creamy skin. Almost as though she were right out of a fairy-tale, her exotic features only heighten the eroticism that exudes from her. Shoulder-length lush crimson hair that wavers like flickering flames whose hue glows like the sun hangs down. Her features, beautiful and aristocratic, with high cheek bones that excentuate plump ruby red lips. A sultry smile, so innocent yet promising of every vice, and from this sensual flesh a voice so alluring it could charm the gods carries an undercurrent of something primal, beckoning those that hear its words to worship the very ground beneath her. Dorothea is a woman of exquisite taste, and fancies the Victorian-style dress of the renaissance. Dressed in a beautifully woven tapestry of shining crimson silk is a shoulder-less dress that hugs her body tightly, emphasizing her curvaceous figure and exposing a generous portion of her bosom. The dress is cut short just below her hips, showing off her long voluptuous legs, as they seemingly glide with each in supernal grace. On her arms that move as though entranced in a silent dance are pearl ruby silk sleeves cut just above and below her elbow, that flow with her unearthly grace. Yet even this epitome of godly beauty is not without the scent of corruption. From her back, sprout the wings of decadence, blacker than the empty void itself, they only give the barest of hints at her cruel nature. Hanging from these limbs are neither feathers nor the wings of a demonic bat, far from the conventional sort, instead, dangling as though they were fruit are a cascade of multicolored prisms. Crystallized magical power, the physical manifestation of the countless hundreds and thousands of souls she has bound. This sorceress masks herself with beauty and charms that would beguile any sentient creature, and hidden beneath the veil of a motherly goddess is a monster, a creature of absolute chaos. But even those who know her true nature, are unable to see past that which is only skin-deep, for the passions of the flesh are her tools that none, not even the Optimates themselves are immune to. Personality She is a seductress incarnate, Her smile is as vile as it is beautiful, not the beauty you find in a comely women but like that of a heavenly goddess. Her touch ignites the fires of passion you long thought since died. Her voice is like exquisite velvet against skin, whispering into your ears promising everything you denied yourself and more. Her captivating rose colored eyes beckon you to free yourself of restraint, to give into those base desires and embrace the oblivion of pure pleasure. Those who gaze upon her are awestruck, stupefied, bodies writhing in pleasure as she gestures lovingly to them only for their innards to spill out, mouths agape, and eyes stuck in the purest expression of pleasure and horror. Dorothea is a monster, the embodiment of sin; lust and pleasure made unto flesh and blood. She is a vain and arrogant creature who considers everything her plaything. To her, nothing is sacred; morality, honor, life, love, these are things to be smashed into tiny pieces at her leisure. She will play whatever part is necessary, appeal to any sense or any characterization she can find all for the thrill of shattering it into a million pieces, all to watch another being fall. She considers herself above such pathetic notions, all things that exist, exist to serve her amusement, nothing more. She is a vile sadist who delights in the pain and suffering of others. In this she is a master artisan, weaving her manipulations and magic into the minds of others. Dorothea is fond of using the bonds of others as weapons, preferring to drown her victims in the slow and agonizing bath of crushing despair, humiliation and helplessness. Her enjoyment in the destruction of reputation, of life and liberty are beyond comparison. She will torment her victims with an almost loving care, tormenting them as they watch, friends and loved ones be consumed by their own demons. Within the realm of hell itself she is regarded with an equal mixture of fear, awe, and hatred. Even her matron mother Cassiopeia shares this sentiment. Her daughter is a cunning and ambitious daemon who will stop at nothing to achieve her goals. Yet one cannot help but respect her audacity, her disregard for authority in any form. For centuries she toiled away, forging alliances, acting the demure succubus when it suited her, or the ruthless sorceress she has become so widely known for. She will hide behind ancient laws when it suits her and throw them aside without nary a care when it is inconvenient. But she is a cautious daemon. Intelligent, and patient. But impulsive, reckless and prone to actions as detrimental to her plans as they are beneficial. She is a fickle woman whose mood changes come as swiftly as they leave. On the surface, Dorothea can appear quite human, of course she has spent years cultivating her skills, from the courts of Arthfael to the provinces and kingdoms of civilizations of the past. It is all to easy to forget that demon beneath her sensual facade. To ignore the atrocities committed by her, as she smiles so lovingly at you. It is terrible deception, an illusion perfected after centuries of trial and error. Dorothea has only one love; herself. She will lie and manipulate her way into your heart to make you believe otherwise. Random acts of kindness, coupled with gifts you have long desired but never gave voice to. She will become to you as a mother, or a sister or a lover does. She will become your entire world. And she will use you, and when she has finally grown bored, will annihilate you. Those who perish quickly are lucky, they are ones who have earned her ire. But to those who she has grown particularly interested in? She will ensure their destruction is drawn out and painful beyond measure. The imagination is incapable of conceiving of the horrors her alien mind will seek to enact and no doubt take the utmost delight in. History As a Succubus, Dorothea emerged from Elysium; one of the four realms of Hell, and ruled by Arthfael Lucifer Mendax. However, she possessed a very rare and unique power; the ability to absorb information through touch, as well as any information others had through their own contact. This power made her an invaluable source of information, one in which she took full advantage. Throughout the centuries, she grew from a simple concubine sharing idle gossip to building an empire of vast intelligence networks and becoming a renown information broker. Over the years, her role began to change as well, due to the great reliability of her information, she was often propositioned by each of the Optimates to keep tabs on the other, a game she thoroughly enjoyed, and which they each indulged. In time, once she had accumulated enough magical power, she removed herself from the presence of Arthfael, ultimately betraying him and becoming the favorite concubine of Amon. But betrayed as he was, one cannot but think that the "prince of lies" or the "king of betrayal" himself might have had a hand in his own undoing. In Ragnorak, Dorothea became the favorite concubine of Amon, inheriting much of her martial skills during this time. For Amon would not settle for a whore of a witch, no, he would only bed with those that proved themselves in combat. Dorothea did not disappoint. Information was her weapon, and with the knowledge of hundreds of thousands of fighting styles and experiences, however ill-gotten, proved she was the one. But Dorothea could never be satisfied, so she sent in motion a chain of events that would shake Hell itself. Throughout this time, Dorothea had begun extending her influence into the Human world, through various cults and devil worshipers. With the information she had obtained she realized that she could do what no other had done, but to do so she would need to create a very unique key. After a century of experimentation, Dorothea finally discovered not what, but who she needed. In the 16th century of Japan, she found through her contacts a priestess, a young girl with tremendous spiritual potential. So she set her underlings to put this girl onto the paths she desired, corrupting her with lies and deceit. By nurturing the evil within her, she soon became bound to Hell. Within a year, her preparations were nearly complete. The girl had been bonded to her, mind, body and soul, long before they would even meet. By orchestrating the deaths of innocent lives, and with the conclusion of a mass suicide of Dorothea's subordinates to open the gates of Hell, the girl, still living, and bound to their souls as well, was forcibly pulled into hell. The human body is a powerful conduit for magical power, containing all five elemental properties, it was the reason human blood was such a powerful component in magic. As a living being, the girl was outside of the laws of Hell, specifically that she was not bound to it. She could freely enter and leave hell at her whim. Furthermore because of the transition from human to Diabolus, she was granted a very unique power, in that she could bypass the gates of hell entirely, along with whomever she pleased. Dorothea's actions however had not gone unnoticed. Such an event had changed the very balance of power within Hell. With this girl Aurora Vespera, an Optimates would be free to enter the mortal realm. But Dorothea had long since gathered her and prepared for this moment. While Aurora had been fighting for her life, trying to escape the hordes of Diabolus that coveted her power, she appeared before her, when Aurora was sick of the running, until the girl was at a point of such desperation, that when Dorothea intervened she was akin to a goddess of mercy. And before any could launch a counter-attack against her, she escaped the realm of Hell. Amon himself was beyond furious, not only at the betrayal but of Dorotheas actions in of themselves. So while Dorothea may have escaped Hell, she will forever be on the run from Amon's wrath. But it seems she has allies yet, Arthfael seems smitten with Dorothea's latest exploits, and with his help has managed to remain four steps ahead of Amon and his forces. In the grand scheme of things, Amon will eventually succeed. But not today. For now, the game of cat & mouse will continue. Just as she planned. Faustian Bargain Dorothea is notorious for the contracts she has made over the years, many of which have helped shaped human history as we know it. In her words, the fate of humanity has always been at the discretion of the Diabolus, and it is through their will their design that mankind has progressed as it has to this day. Dorothea favors no particular brand of sin, and will accommodate to any who wishes to bargain with her. Being the manipulator that she is, one can say that perhaps, those that bargain with her, are doing so, because that was it was planned. She loves to drive people into the deepest recesses of despair, and only then will she appear before them offering them salvation. At times she is likened to a beautiful angel, acting on the will of god, yet beneath that dainty smile is nothing but the avatar of corruption. Synopsis *'Inquisition of the Pacifist (complete)' *'Mistress and the Hound (complete)' Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Terror beyond anything a mortal mind could imagine pulses through this demonness' reiatsu. Its mere touch brings a glimpse of the unspeakable horrors of hell and the eternity of pain and agony it instills on the unfortunate souls damned within its walls. Yet what is most frightening is not the sheer depths of her power, not its nebula of noxious energy, but the agonizing screams of her victims that moan and screech in its wake. Her power is terrifyingly immense, boasting a considerable amount of raw spiritual power augmented by the souls she has captured and devoured over the centuries. It is an all encompassing raging maelstrom of pure sadism with an equal mixture of unholy passion and the flames of hell itself! Yet she controls such immense spiritual power with frightening surgical precision, wrapping it around herself in a deadly cloak magnifying its effects on the environment or those foolish enough to fight her in close quarters. The extent of her control is such that she can suppress her power, lowering her overall combat capability, or hurl it at her opponent with deadly accuracy to rip through their very soul tearing them asunder! Not even those safeguarded against its destructive potential are safe, for she can change its very properties to seep into the minds of her opponents, bringing out their foulest innermost desires to the surface, and watch with sadistic glee corruption grips their soul, twisting them into her very own puppet. Genius Intellect: Nothing is more terrifying and awe inspiring than a force of absolute chaos and destruction, except if said force is directed by an equally immeasurable will and dominating intellect. Dorothea's most formidable weapon is not her overwhelming magical power, nor her prodigal talent in manipulating the minds with her foul magic, but the immense intelligence guiding her actions. Despite her wild and chaotic tendencies, Dorothea is remarkably intelligent, possessing vast libraries of knowledge, which grows daily due to her information assimilation capabilities. She possesses a relentless cunning, and is keenly observant of the events around her, allowing her to strategize and plan accordingly. Though she rarely shows it, Dorothea is a patient predator, orchestrating events that would take centuries to come to fruitation, as shown with her creation of Aurora Vespera. She plays the part as an impulsive, and reckless demonness, yet these too seem to play into her long-term plans. Her knowledge is one born from pain and pleasure; the countless successes and failures of entire lifetimes have honed her strategic, tactical and manipulation expertise to levels beyond human comprehension. As such her actions can at time seem trivial, unusual and imcomprehensible, yet they all play towards a greater scheme, another plot, or contingency she has developed. To Dorothea, it is not a matter of preparing for what may happen, but what she wants to happen. *'Polygot:' Due to her unique ability to absorb information, Dorothea has over the centuries amassed an understanding of virtually every spoken and written language in the contemporary human world. This mastery of the spoken tongue allows her to communicate with virtually any creature, who knows a language, and even the multitude of dialects specific to regions or ones thought lost and buried in the river of time. Master Manipulator: Seeing into the depths of a mans heart and plucking the strings of his souls requires no more effort than to breathe for a daemon like Dorothea. She is a succubus gifted with extraordinary skill in arts of charm and guile able to enchant, with relative ease in fact, the minds of mortals and daemon alike. The difference however is that Dorothea is a master, after-all she learned from the best as the former protege of the Prince of Lies himself. Even while under his employ Dorothea began meticulously crafting her network of contacts, charming daemon's to her cause, pitting them against one another, each one playing into her scheme. Once she had betrayed Arthfael, she had won the attention of Amon himself, integrating herself into his realm with the same ease as one would slipping on a glove. Her machinations were such that not only had she obtained formidable fighting experience, but had risen in terms of power to the likes none have ever seen for a succubus! Yet she continued to strive to even greater heights, betraying even Amon himself, using his rage as a distraction to allow herself to escape from Hell, their very prison no doubt, a feat not even the Optimates have accomplished! Even in the human world, catastrophic events that have plagued humanity in ancient times could be traced back to Dorothea, even now in the present she continues to scheme not just for advancements sake, but for the sheer thrill of simply doing so. Manipulation is not a means to an end for Dorothea, it is the end, it is apart of her very nature. Few are able to even recognize where their own choices began let alone ended, as shown during her battle against Hiroya Ginkarei, having maneuvered the rogue Shinigami, a being of power perhaps even greater than her own. Yet he like the rest played to her whims, even when he believed he had won, Dorothea was already one step ahead. Master Strategist & Tactician: Manipulation is merely another battlefield, upon which one must carefully construct strategies and tactics against the ongoing vagaries of her opponents feelings and emotions. It comes to no surprise that Dorothea, being such a renown manipulator possesses even greater skill and prestige when it concerns the way of strategy. Deducing her opponents motivations and goals is no different than examining their physical strengths and tactics. She is careful however to never allow a strategy to become too convoluted, and often prefers to establish a set of objectives with multiple contingencies on how to achieve them. In some cases she prefers to have multiple ongoing strategies modifying and adjusting them as she see's fit, and if need be discarding or changing them entirely should it suit her needs. Even when her plans go awry there, she demonstrates an incredible ability to turn the situation around into her favor. She has yet to face an opponent or obstacle that she has not been able to overcome, whether they be the Optimates or even the Gates of Hell itself, she will find a way to triumph. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist & Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While Dorothea has yet to show the true extent of her fighting abilities, she proves to be a highly skilled combatant with any weapon she wields, but regardless of the weapon, she prefers overwhelming force. She favors aerial attacks and strategies accordingly, since most human methods of fighting are predominately taught to battle on the same plane. As she is comfortable fighting in three dimensions she ruthlessly exploits this advantage whenever possible, bombarding her opponent with destructive spells whilst engaging them in melee to prevent any sort of real counterattack. However her true vice is hand-to-hand combat. Dorothea's monstrous strength is matched only by her love of dominating her opponent and no other form of combat exemplifies that than grappling. She particularly enjoys the multitude of joint-manipulation techniques and submissions at her disposal, if only to enforce her dominance over another combatant. Her methods of attack frequently interchanges from a series of rapid blows to seamlessly shifting towards a grapple, where she can drain the life force of her opponent, or hurl them at her oncoming spells. However to a skilled opponent, it is quite evident that she should be far better skilled than her current level, often making mistakes largely due to her own seemingly uncontrollable strength, hinting at her own restraint and the depths of her true power. Enhanced Spiritual Awareness: Succubus possess a highly acute ability in reading the emotions of other creatures, due to their natural tendency to manipulate them as an innate ability. Unlike other species who use a sense such as scent, Dorothea is capable of discerning the very emotions, and convictions of another as a highly developed form of psychic empathy. Thus Succubus do not gauge beings by the quantity of their spiritual power, rather by the torrent of emotions, and convictions that represent that resolve. While this makes them natural manipulators, they are also extraordinary trackers. They are able to pinpoint specific emotions, subtle thoughts and motivations that others are unable to percieve, and attribute them to specific individuals. Dorothea is incredibly skilled in the use of this ability, and can detect other powers over considerable distances. She remarks that even after they have left, they leave trace residue's of their emotions which can remain for some time. Because she does not rely on detecting the actual spiritual power of a creature, many are often surprised by her ability to detect them, even with the aid of special abilities or magic to obscure their power. Expert-level Enhanced Speed: Unlike other spiritual races who require ill gotten or poorly concieved techniques in order to traverse distances quickly, Diabolus are entities that develop innate heightened levels of speed to achieve a similar result. Dorothea, like the rest of her brethren is capable of incredible levels of high-speed movement, born from the subtle ways they manipulate spiritual energy, to the unique composition of their bodies. For any given Diabolus, this method differs, some use a more refined form of their innate teleportation to increase their speed, others utilize brute strength, while others have bodies and abilities more suited to high speed movement. Dorothea has achieved her speed primarily through her raw brute strength, and the flexibility her magic affords her in augmenting her spatial movements. Maintaining these speeds however is the greatest strength of a Diabolus, who for them are considered natural, requiring no more effort than it does to walk, while others grow weak with fatigue from extended use. Immense Strength: Out of all of Dorothea's physical abilities, her strength is by far the most impressive. Her strength is so monstrous so overwhelmingly potent, that it actually hinders her other combat skills, as she seems incapable of the fine movements often required for high-end combat maneuvers. This seems to be an oversight given her incredible spiritual power and raw magical output than an innate issue. Her skill in melee combat thus suffers as a result forcing her to rely on simple strikes or grappling techniques. However the damage she is capable of inflicting is immense, as shown when she was able to crack through a barrier erected by Hiroya Ginkarei and pummel the man, nearly killing him from a single onslaught. The true extent of her physical power is a result of a finely woven magical spell that allows her to transform the daunting power of her reiatsu into pure blunt force power, directed through her body. While the spell is fairly common amongst Diabolus, the sheer depths of her spiritual power, and augmented magical abilities amplify its effects exponentially, granting her herculean levels of strength. Immense Durability: The magic imbedded within Dorothea's being, along with her own natural resistance towards damage the secondary and tertiary barriers layered over her skin, make Dorothea an extremely durable combatant, able to block Zanpakutou attacks bare-handed with relative ease, and weather through powerful destructive magic without injury. Her tolerance for pain is renown as she demonstrates qualities of a sadomasochist, thoroughly enjoying the pain inflicted upon her. Injuries suffered on her person appear to have no real effect on her combat abilities, as they only feed into her blood-lust. As a creature born from chaos, and having no singular form, Diabolus lack the vitals other spiritual entities possesses, thus it can be extremely difficult to deal any sort of lethal injury upon them. Decapitation is no more than annoyance, for there is no distinction between what a "head" or any given "limb" is where it concerns a Diabolus. Only their complete and total annihilation ensures their death, or the use of the multitude of weaknesses their kind possesses. High-Speed Regeneration: Like Hollows, many Diabolus possesses some form of regeneration, allowing them to rapidly heal from wounds dealt to them, or regrow lost limbs. As creatures of chaos, Diabolus have no real discerniable anatomy, and thus do not have internal organs as other creatures, as they are freely capable of shapeshifting as it is within their nature. Dorothea is considered a juggernaut in this aspect, as her magic and natural resiliency make her incredibly skilled in regenerating her wounds. In battle she can quickly heal whatever injuries are dealt to her, however due to the potency of her regeneration and its rapid speed, requires substantial amounts of spiritual power as its fuel. Furthermore repeated and successive damage becomes harder to regenerate, and can quickly lead to draining her spiritual power very rapidly. Mutator Formarum (変身 (ムタトルフォルマルム); Japanese for "Metamorphosis", Latin for "He Who Changes"): Dorothea has mastered this particular ability flawlessly take the form of humanoid creatures, animals and even other Diabolus. Given her incredible intellect she can easily impersonate the personality and characteristics of any being she wants, using this foul power to steal information, sow doubt and betrayal amongst friends and loved ones, all for her own enjoyment. Her powers are great enough that Dorothea can reshape any part of her body, such as elongating a limb and enable her amazing regeneration. However, even as a master while in any form other than her natural Diabolus form, Dorothea is limited by the capabilities of any form she chooses, typically the form of a human. It is only when she assumes her Epithet form can she manifest the full extent of her powers, lest her current form unravel due to her immense level of power. Daemon Possessio (魔族獲得 (ダエモンポセシオ); Latin for "Spiritual Possession", Japanese for "Demonic Possession"): All Diabolus possess the ability to possess the body of a living creature, as they are dual-natured beings, where the body and soul are separate. Consequently this means that a Daemon is generally unable to use this power on other spiritual entities. Dorothea prefers to use this ability for infiltration purposes, and is skilled enough that she can not only possess the body, but hide herself away in it. This allows the original spirit to maintain autonomy and Dorothea to simply ride within the host whilst they remain blissfully unaware. Dorothea has also developed a measure for infiltrating spiritual entities as well, though it requires a great deal of setup to accomplish. *'Gemini' (双神髄円満, (ゲミニ); Latin for "Twin", Japanese for "Dual Essence Harmony"): A a two-part binding Sortiarius spell, Dorothea must cast the first half of this spell on the target first, which acts as the foci, designating the actual target. The reason being is that the spell seeks to attune Dorothea's spiritual power with that of the intended host, in order to create a state of equilibrium. This length and difficulty process depends on the difference of their spiritual power as well as the compatibility between Dorothea and individual in question. Generally spiritual entities that are passionate, hot-headed, reckless, or possessing any other aggressive characteristic are ideal. Those with spiritual power as high as her own are harder to attune to than others. In this sense Dorothea prefers those who fall on either two scales, those that weaker or those that are stronger. In this way they become "twins" hence the spell name. However this attunement doesn't last long, only a few hours, during which she must cast the last half of the spell which requires direct physical contact. Once completed, Dorothea will seemingly merge with the other entity, and possess them as she see's fit. Somnium Fugo (夢大食漢 (ソムニウンフゴ), Latin for "Dream Chaser", Japanese for "Dream Eater"): Dreams are the projection of one's subconscious thoughts, and in some cases are strong enough to create a temporal demi-plane interconnected to the infinite realms in the universe. In other cases they can serve as the backdoor to one's inner world for those that are spiritually sensitive. Diabolus are spiritual creatures that are naturally attuned to these inter-dimensional boundaries and are able to temporarily bypass the Gates of Hell to enter a persons dreams. Dorothea is particularly fond of this power, as even in the dream realm she can engage in acts of passion and draw power from an individual. Furthermore given her extensive Sortiarius prowess, she is able to channel even greater control than a typical master of this skill can exert. She will often charm her way into a victims very psyche using this power, to further push them along the road of her influence. Using dreams to implant ideas, and subtle suggestions, that they think is their very own. Spatium Mótus (瞬間移動 (スパチウンモウツス), Latin for "Spatial Movement", Japanese for "Teleportation"): The ability to bend space-time at your will, is a formidable ability, especially for one who has mastered the magical arts to an extent like Dorothea. While many of her brethren struggle in agony as precious seconds pass whilst a foe hammers at their defenses, she merely winks and smiles as the construction of her own Teleportation gateway starts and finishes within a manner of moments. Dorothea is capable of using this technique with an unusually high level of proficiency, manifesting gateways with startling speed and precision. She makes use of this technique as apart of her battle strategy, often creating dimensional gateways around her opponent by which she hurls her magic, surprising her opponent when it appears later on in their battle. As a means of transportation she actually defers to Aurora's mastery of this technique, who is by and large even more skilled than her. However amongst the other Diabolus and those under her command, she is able to make use of this ability with the greatest proficiency, no in part due to her genius, clocking its completion time at no more than 3-4 seconds. When Dorothea uses her teleportation her form appears to flicker briefly in and out of existence before vanishing completely, elicited by a slight distorting noise. Insita Anima Virtus Insita Anima Virtus (先天的呪縛, Latin for, "Inborn Power From the Soul", Japanese for, "Inherent Spell"): Are unique inborn abilities of Diabolus, that work outside of the influence of Sortiarius. These powers are abilities that Diabolus can use naturally, as easily as one would breathe or move a limb. They differ from magic in that they are manifestations of a Diabolus's own power and exist as expressions of a Diabolus experiences, feats or skills that evolved or developed into unique powers. Often these powers relate to the vice that served as the catalyst for their creation or exist as expressions of their physical form. In the end the innate powers of a Diabolus are both distinct and spread across a given species. As a Succubus, Dorothea possesses a variety of powers related to influencing the mind, such as enchantments and other powers based on her own life and accomplishments. Enchantments: From the intoxicating words she whispers into the wind, to the erotic figure of her body, Dorothea exudes an aura that enraptures the minds of those around her. Its influence is swift and subtle, weaving its hypnotic tendrils into their very being, wrapping itself around their hearts, and bewitching the mind itself. With a single gesture can she excite a raging passion, or compel a speaker to truth, and cast doubt on ones closest friends and allies. Her beauty becomes rich and heavenly in its radiance, while others become filthy and cowish. Her words become powerful suggestions to hot and fiery commands. It is an unholy power of unspeakable potency; difficult to discern, even harder to remove. Illusions: With a mere glance Dorothea can materialize realistic illusory constructs or figments from her imagination. These illusions are very potent, capable of speech, and movement, even appearing to affect the environment. If she wanted to, she could flawlessly create a castle complete with servants, yet it would all be nothing more than an optical illusion. Yet the most fearsome of this power lies in her ability to seat herself into the very mind of those around her, to manipulate their very senses, crafting deadly phantasms that appear as real and true as anything else in the world. These are the by the most sinister of her illusions, as they are nearly impossible to discern, they do not exist as mere fragments but constructs within the mind of her victims. Those whom she has enchanted are very susceptible from this ability, and should they fall under her influence are forever gone, their minds stripped bare of any cognitive thought, existing in an eternal dream state. Lingua Carnalis (転勤知得通じて触り, Latin for "Language of the Flesh", Japanese for "Transmission of Knowledge through Touch"): The body is a living conduit for information, representing all of the knowledge and experiences of an entire lifetime or more imprinted on the body. Long hours spent in training or research, the sensations and feelings experienced during joyous or traumatic events, etched into this unique frame for all of time. Even when the body expires and is no more, it still leaves traces, residual bits and pieces on the world it has left. Dorothea possesses the rare and unique ability to interpret this endless stream of experiences through bodily contact. Only when two bodies are joined, can the souls touch one another, for humans their ideals of love and sex are intertwined in this ritual. Dorothea has long since overcome this limitation, reducing the transmission of information to contact with another's skin. The amount of information she can obtain is determined by the length of contact. Why in a single dance she can learn everything there is to know about a person, obtaining a lifetime of knowledge, understanding and comprehension through their eyes, their experiences. However without the intimacy of sexual contact, she must spend time deciphering the knowledge herself, which can take hours or days. Regardless this ability has proven to be one of her most valued tools for information warfare, and crucial to her own development. In the course of battle, opponents have become surprised at how easily Dorothea adapts to their strategies and attacks. Amplexus (勢貪接触(アンプレクス); Latin for "Loving Embrace", Japanese for "Life Consuming Touch"): Succubus are creatures born of passion, able to mold it, amplify it, manipulate it even derive nourishment from it. For a Succubus, Dorothea loves nothing more than to experience the passions of other creatures, and to an even greater extent absorb it to experience however fleeting that sensation is. Whether this passion be out of fornication, art, music, battle, Dorothea can ignite a blazing fire in a spirit or smother it until its last burning cinder, taking their life with it. When a Succubus absorbs the passion from another, it is a terribly draining experience, for they are taking the very spirit of that passion, draining the life force of the person in the act. This life force is in turn used as nourishment for the Succubus, or as a means of drawing power for their own abilities. *'Amplification of Passion:' Dorothea can forgo absorbing passion and instead amplify its effects. In many cases this makes the human or spirit in question several times better at performing whatever act they are doing, such as in the scripting a play or writing a musical piece. In other instances, Dorothea can augment the abilities of one committing the act itself such as a warrior or carpenter enabling, boosting their abilities tremendously. *'Magical Foci:' Passion is a powerful source of energy, so much so that a Succubus typically entices mortals to engage in orgies in order to draw out this power and using as a conduit to fuel the energies in a magical ritual. The process however is long requiring hours to complete given the activity but the amount of power that can be generated is astronomical, and when used appropriately could augment a spell several times over, from range, scope to even expanding the limits of the spell itself. Stats :Dorothea is a Byakuya-class Combatant. Sortiarius Powers & Abilities Sortiarius Master '(魔法(ソルチアリウス), Latin for ''"One Who Influences Fate", Japanense for "Magic"): Sortiarius is the ultimate expression of power for a Diabolus, it is at its core the ability to influence and change the world around them according to their perceptions. To tap into its power is tap into the tapestry that beholds all of existence, the very root of magic itself--- raw, untamed, and wholly powerful. All Diabolus possess some talent in the art, manifesting itself as their own unique skills and abilities, powers that they command as easily as a human breathes. As one of the most powerful Succubus in the realms of Hell, Dorothea's mastery of enchantments, illusions and charms are seconded to no other Succubi aside from the mother herself. With but a simple thought she can draw out passions, and unbridled lust that would drive mortals insane with its touch. With a wave of her hand she can conjure illusions so elegant, potent and masterful they are indistinguishable from reality itself. Yet to Dorothea she would not be satisified mastering the gifts bestowed upon her at creation. No. Dorothea would rather have the world at her feet, crackling power humming in her hands as power, true power to create and to destroy is at her command. To this end she developed her abilities to astounding levels, and through her manipulations founded countless cults, postrating herself as various pagan gods and goddesses throughout the millennia. Through her plots and schemes she acquired forbidden knowledge of magic and spells beyond the fringes of human imagination. Knowledge of languages beyond this dimension, words of power that defy all conventiona laws of physics, bending it to her will, all of this and more was finally at her finger tips. For when Dorothea performs a spell, a real and true form of magic not the parlor tricks any magician is capable of, it is a complex matrix of spell components manifesting as a ritual, rewriting reality to her will. *Magic Circle Based Casting:' To achieve the necessary train of thought and to contain the immeasurable energies she is calling upon whenever performing a spell, Dorothea uses her own spiritual power to construct and project a visible magical circle. The purpose of the magic circle is to first contain and control the massive influx of energy she gathers when first preparing the spell. Its second function is to use the symbols, and sigils within the magic circle as a means of regulating the flow and formulating it into the spell she is attempting to cast. As a conduit for her magic, she is better able to control the seemingly chaotic energies of Sortiarius and perform her thought-based casting with supreme ease. One of the greatest strengths of this method of casting, is that Dorothea need not utilize all of the spells energy when casting it, she can store and reserve it for later use, or transfigure another spell by rearranging the spell components to create entirely new effects. This allows for an incredible level of flexibility without the drawback of the spell backfiring. Dorothea can cast her spells with near flawless precision yet retain the ability to change as they are being cast and even after they have been cast. Furthermore the magic circles serve as both a means of grounding her magic; stablizing or anchoring it, as well as empowering the spell itself. *'Thought-Based Casting:' Sortiarius at its simplest is the expression of one's will into the world itself. Thus most forms of Sortiarius that is cast are based purely on thought. However this is generally limited to the inherent abilities of the Diabolus as anything beyond their abilities is woefully complex requiring such a complete and structured conceptualization of the intended spell that a simple stray thought could end in disaster. Not even Dorothea, a magical prodigy in her own right was capable of mastering this skill, requiring thousands of years to perfect. Yet it in the present, she has achieved this very thing. She has obtained the necessary control to actualize her thoughts and weave them into a potent magical effect without incurring backlash. She accomplished this near impossible task by crafting her spells as unique spell formula's, their flow and nature known to her at the most basic level, like a program that she can execute at will. Internalizing even a single spell required centuries of effort, and even then such spells are so unique in nature that they are incomprehensible to others, their construction, their methods foreign. Each of her spells is more akin to a unique projection of her own mind, a bubble of reality temporarily rewritten according to her own perception, such is the complexity of any single "thought". *'Remote Spellcasting & Enhanced Spell Precision:' Typically magic that is cast almost always originates from the spellcaster, hereafter referred to as the ''point of origin. Skilled practitioners are able to with some difficulty cast their spells but designate an origin beyond their immediate person. Dorothea is able to perform a similar feat, though her precision and exactitude of her spells are immense in comparison to a standard spellcaster. She is able to remotely designate the point or origin for her spells, whether they be within her line of sight or not, so as long as she knows the area, any spell she wants can originate wherever she chooses. However spatial distance does factor in to the speed by which she can cast a spell, the further away she is, the longer it takes for the magical energy to arrive its destination. The precision of her spells however are also tremendous in comparison, as she is capable of detonating a firestorm upon a group of foes, yet if she so chose, could exclude any being or region within the area of effect. *'Kido Emulation:' The mysteries that can be enacted through Sortiarirus are so wildly diverse that any master is capable of creating virtually any known effect. Though Dorothea may choose not to utilize her more powerful spells, she is capable of recreating simpler effects that resemble the magic often utilized by Shinigami known as kido. As an entity who has studied many magical doctrines, it is of no surprise that Dorothea has also studied Kido at some length, sparing perhaps a few centuries to learn and master all of its spells. But however similar the effect, the fundamentals for their casting still remain as Sortiarius. Thus she is capable of performing any spell with the same skill and precision as a Sortiarius --- at will, requiring no more than a single thought. She is capable of chaining spells together, though in comparison to true kido masters she lacks the finesse and skill of their own mysteries. Whereas others could weave beautiful and wondrous combinations of kido, Dorothea's possesses a rawer more untamed power, that even the lowest level of spells have enormous and wide-ranging effects. A simple Sho spell for example, could appear as a massive shockwave ripping through the earth, as it screeches through the air with the wail of a banshee. She is capable of integrating such effects into her more complex spells and will often do so. Echidna's Tributt: Evig Opprinnelse Echidna's Tributt: Evig Opprinnelse (Norse for, "Echidna's Offering: Infinite Origin"): In Greek mythology, Echidna is known as the mother of all monsters. One could say that she is the origin of all manner of beasts, sea monsters and inhuman creatures that roamed ancient Greece and its neighboring lands. Echidna's Tributt: Evig Opprinnelse is a spellcraft that harnesses this legend drawing strength and power from the collective concious and belief of the world to crystallize it as spell. As a Diabolus, Dorothea possesses the innate ability to alter her form, and even with her apparent mastery of it, no matter what form she assumes it is still nothing more than a disguise, incomplete--- imperfect. Through Echidna's Tributt: Evig Opprinnelse, Dorothea is capable of utilizing her shapeshifting to a level beyond her peers, it is unto a class all on its own. When she assumes the form of an entity, not only does she gain its form, but the spell draws upon the collective belief to bestow upon her its traits and abilities. But the scope of this spellcraft goes beyond the ability to form herself into monsters, at its rudimentary stages she has learned to easily shift her form into even that of the elements themselves. *'Elementenes Sanser' (Norse for, "Four Elements Feel"): The scope of Dorothea's Echidna's Tributt: Evig Opprinnelse allows her to go beyond the forms of monsters, and by using an altered spell formula, Dorothea is capable of harnessing her shapeshifting to transfigure her body into the base elements that compose magic itself. She can change the physiology of her body so that it assumes the characteristics and magical properties of an element of her choosing. Furthermore this transformation need not affect her body as a whole, she can change parts however large or small into an element or combination of elements. One of the primary boons of this transformation is the ease in which she would be able to perform an elemental form of magic. She can use her own body as a foci to conjure, create and manipulate the element, and as a sorceress greatly empower its effects. However she also suffers from the elements weaknesses as well, meaning opposing elemental attacks become that much more deadly. While having assumed an elements form, Dorothea not only becomes immune to its effect, but she can merge herself with it, drastically empowering it. Helvetetes Grusomme Sol: Ragnarok Våkner Helvetetes Grusomme Sol: Ragnarok Våkner (Norse for, "Hell's Evil Sun: Ragnarok Awakening"): In the scorched skies of Ragnarok, above the canopy of choking smoke and blistering ash is the Hellfire Sun, an evil abomination and throne of Amon himself. It is fire in all of its destructiveness, indiscriminate, and powerful it utterly annihilates all that it touches save for its king. Dorothea developed this spellcraft whilst she resided in Ragnarok; it is a Sortiarius that calls upon the black and crimson flames of Hell's Evil Sun, to obliterate all things of creation. It is a powerful ritual spell in which Dorothea quite literally summons a segment of Ragnarok itself! When the spell is cast a magic circle of immense size is drawn into existence with her energy glowing a bright crimson red. With the seal in place all that is left is the final offering; the earth itself that will serve as the vessel for this hell. Once it affixes to the ground, a cataclysmic roar echoes with the sound of a thousand erupting volcanoes as the landscape is bathed in hellfire! The air becomes thick with smoke as black as night, the earth groans before dissolving into ash as pillars of black and crimson flame surge upward like geysers creating a thick curtain of flame that pool together to form a massive dome, the arena itself. It is Ragnarok Awakening. *'Enhanced Fire Magic:' The ritual that enacts this spell and conjures a small portion of Ragnarok itself, is aligned with the destructive element of fire; as it represents the chaos and destruction of war that is Amon's domain. As an embodiment of that cause, fire in all forms whether they be natural or magical are empowered to staggering degrees. This is due to the corrupting influence of the negative and corrosive energies that flow within the boundary of the ritual, reacting to the presence of fire. The weakest fire spells are now heightened to become immensely hot raging inferno's that incinerate indiscriminately. However only a Sortiarius spellcaster is capable of harnessing this power and using it to create the most potent of flames. Its energy is chaotic, destructive and those who use it feel a sudden rush of pleasure that nearly brings them to climax. It is an addicting power, that only pushes its casters to use it more carelessly than before. Only a Succubus such as Dorothea or a warrior intoxicated with battle could hope to resist the allure and not be drowned out by it. *'Poisonous Air:' The foul energies and stench of death that permeate through Ragnarok are not suited for those who lack a Diabolus physiology. From the ashen smoke that burns and chokes the lungs, to the sweltering heat that blisters the skin, it is a haven for denizens not of this world. The Hellfire that erupts and the sea of magma that oozes out of the cracks of earth releases toxic gases that if inhaled cause a degenerative state of fatigue, weakness, and necrosis as the bodies spiritual power slowly becomes corrupted, manifesting as the body withers and decays. Those of strong spiritual power reserves are capable of delaying the effects, but so as long as they remain within Ragnarok's Awakening, they will succumb. Himmelens Fall (Norse for, "Fall of Heaven"): Once the ritual for Ragnarok's Awakening is complete, Dorothea may enact this phase of the spell. Dorothea uses her magic to generate a vast number of magic circles within the atmosphere which serve as devices to absorb and condense the flames and heat within Ragnarok's Awakening. These coalesce into shimmering globes of molten crimson energy composed of compressed heat and fire. Each orb is smoldering hot, so hot that the air around one is distorted as waves of pure heat ripple outward incinerating anything within the area around it. Dorothea's speed at creating these orbs though is immense and within seconds hundreds of them can form within the sky like a sea of ruby stars. Dorothea can then direct these globes of molten fire and will cause them to begin revolving around her like planetary bodies, creating a labyrinth of fire and death. The orbs of fire can be used to attack specific enemies by targeting them directly, and upon impact they detonate with explosive force. The concussive force has enough power to blow away most defenses, and shatters most magical forms of protection, while the oncoming fires and flames incinerate anything that is left standing in its wake. At the end of the phase, Dorothea directs all of orbs that reside in the sky to blanket bomb the landscape beneath it, casting everything on the surface into oblivion, thus completing Himmelens Fall. Midnatts Solen Lysbringeren (Norse for, "Midnight Sun the Lightbringer"): An attack pattern that causes the normally revolving orbs of fire to converge into a rigid formation and can be used to instead unleash devastating beams of pulsating energy to decimate Dorothea's enemies. This attack pattern trades the normally explosive power of each individual orb for range, precision and concentrated fire. As the heat is condensed into the form of a laser like beam, its destructive potential is greatly empowered, along with exponentially increasing their range. The beams are capable of flashing frying virtually anything they come into contact with, and with their speed possess immense penetration allowing them to easily dissolve barrier magic and other forms of defense. Vognen Til Den Falne Sol (Norse for, "Chariots of the Fallen Sun"): Within the inferno that is Ragnarok's Awakening, Dorothea can conjure and manipulate the flames into a fearsome infantry. By using the conjured flames and the molten earth, they collide together to create blazing humanoid spectres, each wielding massive spears of lava surrounded by currents of scorched air. These constructs referred to by Dorothea as her "chariots" possess a small degree of autonomy and will charge towards the target unerringly leaving a conflagrating blaze in their wake, maneuvering around obstacles, destroying cover, protection, anything that will deny their spears the touch of flesh! These fiery constructs have immense speed and agility, but their greatest advantage lies in their ability to track and hone in on their targets. They will formulate tactics and strategies in silent unison to maneuver their victims into ambushes and will resort to guerrilla tactics to subjugate their prey. These shock troops do not detonate on impact, instead preferring to engage their targets in melee combat, and swarm them. The attacks of any one specter are capable of passing through any other, giving them a distinct advantage in group combat. As constructs they can be destroyed with sufficient force, however upon destruction they detonate with tremendous force, exploding in a plume of crimson energy disintegrating anything within the vicinity, while releasing a massive amount of choking smog and smoke to obscure the position of its brothers-in-arms, allowing for a rapid mobilization of forces to converge on the target who is now blinded, deafened and very vulnerable. Ragnarok: Lævateinnen's Spyd Ragnarok: Lævateinnen's Spyd (Norse, for "Ragnorak: Spear the Lævateinn"): Within the legends of Norse mythology, there is reference to a "damage twig", an artifact of unimaginable power, that was known as a weapon capable of slaying the gods. So powerful was it, that it was to be used only during Ragnarok; the final destiny of Asgardian lore. Ragnarok: Lævateinnen's Spyd is the final magic, the complete ritualization of Dorothea's prowess in Sortiarius, it is the complete record of all of her magical knowledge and power. To even perform the ritual, Dorothea casts the longest invocation known; an aria that encompasses every spell known to her in this ritual to create Lævateinn. When it manifests, it appears as a spear blacker than any darkness, possessing an aura of evil and corruption so potent, so foul that its mere presence causes the world to attempt to reject its very presence. It is not so much a weapon itself as it is an extremely magical foci; its purpose is allowing Dorothea to utilize any and combine the powers of her ritualized spells. With a mere sweep of the spear, she could create Ragnarok's Awakening and in the same motion, animate it, giving it life through Echnida's Offering to manifest a molten hydra of such power and devastation it would alone could crush an entire city with just a single breath. If Dorothea is given the opportunity to summon forth Lævateinn, hope becomes nothing more than the dream of an endless sleeper. With it in her hands, she possess powers that could slay any being who dared come before her. Reshaping reality to her will requiring no more effort than to breathe. Yet a spell of this power is not without its costs or its limitations. *'Limitations:' Manifesting this spell is both costly in energy expenditure and time; requiring a good deal of preparation and time to recite the aria. Furthermore even after casting it, Dorothea must maintain absolute control over the spell lest its power becomes unraveled destroying her and anything within region itself, like a nuclear bomb going off. So immense is the concentration required to even utilize it, Dorothea typically remains stationary. Trivia *'Etymology: '"Dorothea" is derived from the Greek word "Δωροθέα" (Dōrothéa) meaning "God's Gift". "Furlan" is the name of the Romance Language spoken in Friuli region of northeastern Italy. "da Liberi" is a Latin phrase for "Give Freedom". *Dorothea has a habit of referring to battles as childrens games, as evidenced by her favorite quote. This coincides with her view that conflict is a game, one she intends to draw as much entertainment out of, as she can. Category:Illuminate Void Category:Characters Category:Diabolus Category:Character Category:LGBT Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Females